Snow
by Sakuyan
Summary: [AU] [Lelouch x OC] A chance encounter between Lelouch and a stripper he only knows as "Snow" will set a wheel of events in motion neither man may be prepared for...
1. Part I: First Encounter

**A/N:** I haven't been on here in a while. A friend of mine got me into Code Geass and I had an urge to make a Canon x OC ship with Lelouch so... here it is. Keep in mind I've only watched two episodes of the anime, but I'm planning to watch more, and I also read Lelouch's wiki page. Treat me gently?

 **Warnings:** Shameless smut between guys. Not your thing? Turn back please.

Hope you enjoy the first part of this! Commentary and constructive criticism is welcomed.

* * *

 **Snow  
** _Part I : First Encounter_

* * *

Lelouch isn't sure _how_ Suzaku managed to drag him to a local strip club. He found the whole thing absolutely deplorable, but seeing Suzaku's eyes light up when they enter the place, well, Lelouch guesses it might be worth his time.

Violet eyes look around the club. There's men and women wearing things Lelouch wouldn't be caught dead in, and they're walking around, hips swaying as they entertain their customers. The man shrugs a shoulder as he sits on one of the chairs.

"Where did Suzaku run off to this time?" Lelouch mutters to himself. Rolling his eyes, he decides to make himself comfortable. A few strippers approach him, but Lelouch waves them away with a hint of annoyance glimmering in violet orbs. Yet as claps and cheers echo throughout the club, Lelouch's eyes flicker to the one approaching the pole and they widen in surprise.

The person (for Lelouch can't tell if they're a man or woman) licks their lips, eyes dark with seduction as their nimble fingers reach for the metal and wrap around it obscenely. Lelouch finds himself biting on his lower lip as the stripper seductively wraps one of their legs around the pole, swinging to give their onlookers a rather nice view of their ass.

Money gets thrown at them from all directions as the stranger grinds against the pole, both of their legs wrapping around it as they lean forward to wink at everyone before throwing their body back so far Lelouch is quite surprised they didn't break their back.

The stripper continues to grind against the pole for a few more seconds before moving away and hooking their fingers underneath their bright pink crop top. Inch by inch of snow white skin is revealed until their shirt is fully off. A dark grin curls their lip as they toss it to the side.

Lelouch gasps a little when he realizes the person is a man. "How the hell…?" It's true he had no idea if the man was a woman or not, but…

"Ah, you were fooled by Snow too?" Suzaku's voice comes from behind him and Lelouch turns to look at his best friend. "Everyone is when they first meet him."

"He must be popular," is all Lelouch can muster. Discreetly he lowers his hand to press hard against his erection.

"Damn right. People ask for him all the time… hell I've asked for him a couple times. He's good at what he does."

"Is that so…" Lelouch looks away from Suzaku to fix his attention back to 'Snow'. The white haired man is just finishing his show; he picks up the money and runs his fingers across his bottom lip. Tongue darting out, he licks at his fingers before turning away, hips swaying as he does. "I might ask for him myself."

"I warn you, once you've had Snow, you'll never want anyone else. The guy has a great mouth," Suzaku replies, laughing to himself. "Let me introduce you two."

.o.

Suzaku leads to him a room; he knocks on the door and a voice says, "Coming!" before it opens and 'Snow' looks at the pair. "Oh, hey Suzaku. Who's your friend?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Suzaku introduces them. Lelouch eyes Snow; now that they're up close, he wants to run his fingers on every part of the man's body. "Aren't you gonna say hi?"

"Oh. Hello," Lelouch says, nodding at Snow. "Surely you must have a name?"

"Heh. I do, but you gotta be pretty good to work it out of me," Snow teases, tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. "I'm guessing by your raging hard on you had fun watching me?"

"...Couldn't you have waited until I left to say that?" Suzaku complains, grimacing. "I don't want to imagine that." He turns and waves. "I'll let you guys have fun. See you!"

Lelouch rolls his eyes at his best friend's childishness before looking at Snow. He doesn't give the man time to blink before grabbing his shoulders and slamming his mouth against the smaller man.

Snow presses himself against Lelouch, a guttural moan floating off his lips as he shamelessly grinds against the dark haired man. Lelouch pushes them until they're back in Snow's dressing room and he kicks the door shut, then disconnects their lips, a thin line of saliva connecting them as Snow grins at him with flushed cheeks.

"Damn," Snow murmurs as Lelouch's fingers work on taking off his pants. "I have to say that was one of the best first kisses I've ever had…"

Lelouch leans forward and bites hard on Snow's porcelain skin, smirking at the gasp it wins. Popping open the buttons on Snow's jeans, the smaller boy obliges with lifting his hips and letting the other remove them. Pulling away, Lelouch looks at his prize, licking his lips as he works on removing his own clothes.

"Here… let me do that," Snow says seductively as he hooks his fingers underneath Lelouch's shirt. Lifting it off and tossing it to the side, Snow licks and sucks at his chest as he works on removing his pants. Lelouch digs his fingers in white tresses as Snow's fingers run down his chest and tongue laps at his nipples, a low moan escaping at just how damn good he is.

Finally they stand naked before one another. Snow looks at Lelouch, eyes darkening. "Holy shit. You're hot."

Lelouch smirks as he connects their lips once again. Their cocks bump and twin gasps escape from both men as they kiss. When they disconnect, Snow grins; he makes a show of walking towards his discarded pants and pulling out a bottle of lube.

"Shall I jerk you off? Or… do you want that thing buried deep in my ass?" Snow teases, eyes dark with lust.

Lelouch answers by grabbing the lube from Snow's hands and pushing him against the wall. He squirts a decent amount on his fingers and pushes against the white haired man's hole; Snow groans as the first works past tight rings of muscle. Lelouch inserts a second, then a third, moving them around until Snow howls and arches his back.

"Good boy…" Lelouch says, voice heavy as he removes his fingers. He slicks up his cock before forcing Snow to wrap his legs around his waist. Angling himself, he pushes his dick into Snow's leaking hole, grunting as he pushes inch by inch in.

"A-Ahh… fuck…!" Snow gasps, leaning forward to nip and suck at Lelouch's neck. He moans when Lelouch is fully seated, panting hard before nodding against the other's skin when he's ready for more.

Desperate for release, Lelouch thrusts without abandon, pants and grunts working their way out of his lips. It doesn't take long; already aroused from Snow's earlier show, Lelouch throws his head back and moans as he coats Snow's insides.

Seeing his partner release is all Snow needs to unleash his own orgasm, streaks of white painting their stomachs. He pants hard against Lelouch's neck as he comes off his high, and Lelouch sets him down after a few seconds.

"Hot damn," Snow gasps out. "That was the best fuck I ever had, no lie. Where did you learn to be that good?"

Lelouch flicks his hair back, smirking a little. "You'll have to find out, won't you?"

"Oh, a challenge? I like that." Snow laughs. "You've earned to know my real name, Lelouch. Isei Koizumi."

"Isei…" Lelouch tests the name, finding it rolled off the tongue quite well. "Fitting name for such a beautiful creature."

Isei blushes a little. "I'm not that beautiful."

"Oh? I beg to differ." Lelouch runs his fingers across Isei's cheeks. "It takes a certain air of beauty to be able to do what you do."

"If you say so…" Isei replies, cheeks darkening. "Um… I'd like to get to know you… outside of here. Would you… mind that?"

"Not at all." Leaning forward, Lelouch connects their lips once again, yet this time it's tender and filled with promise. "See you soon, Isei."

* * *

 ** _TBC._**


	2. Part II: The Decision

**A/N:** Here's Part II! A lot of drama here. What happens next? Only I know.

Commentary and constructive criticism is welcomed!

* * *

 **Snow  
** _Part II : The Decision_

* * *

After their encounter, every waking thought was taken up by him. No matter what Lelouch happened to be doing, his mind wanders to the man with snow white hair and slim, feminine body. More than once Lelouch had to excuse himself to deal with the raging erection that sprung forth when his mind betrayed him.

They promised to meet up again, but it's been almost a week, and still Lelouch hasn't heard from Isei. It causes worry to build in the pit of his stomach; what if something happened to him? Yet on the sixth day, his phone chimes and violet eyes flicker to look at the number. "Private…?"

Answering, Lelouch puts it to his ear; he doesn't get a single word out before a voice echoes. "Lelouch?"

"Hello, Isei," Lelouch greets, the anxiety he felt for nearly a week ebbing away. "I was wondering when you'd call."

"Sorry… things got pretty bad here," Isei explains. Lelouch arches an eyebrow. The confident man he met at the club… it seems it's naught but a persona. Isei sounds bleak and tired, as if he's given up on the world. "I just… I'm sorry. The real me is a lot different than the one you met almost a week ago."

"It's alright," Lelouch reassures, wanting nothing more than to reach through the phone and embrace Isei. "Where are you?"

Isei rattles off an address and Lelouch sticks it to memory. "I… I hope I don't scare you off with just how different I am. At the club… I have to be that way. I actually… really hate acting in such a fashion."

"Don't worry about it. I'd much rather know the real you." A small smile curves Lelouch's lips at the thought of seeing the one who took up every piece of his mind. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

It takes twenty minutes to reach Isei's location by foot. Once Lelouch knocks on the door, a young boy who's the spitting image of Isei answers it. "Who are you?" he asks, voice wary.

"I'm here to see Isei Koizumi?"

"Oh, big brother. One sec," the boy says, turning away to yell up the stairs. There's more yelling before the teen turns back. "He's coming."

The boy walks off and Isei takes his place a minute later. "Hey," he greets, giving Lelouch a tiny smile. "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Lelouch promises, stepping in the house. He reaches and gives Isei a brief hug before pulling away. The raven haired man blinks in surprise whenever he sees Isei looking at him with watery eyes. "Isei? Are you okay?"

"Um… y-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry," Isei murmurs, a low chuckle tumbling from his lips. "Let me introduce you to my parents."

Lelouch nods, still feeling a bit worried and a tad confused at Isei's reaction to hugging him. _Is he not used to affection…?_

They walk for a couple minutes before they reach a dining room; Isei knocks on the wall and the pair sitting at the table look at him. "Mother, father, this is the man I was telling you about."

"Oh? A whore like you found a new plaything?" the woman scorns, a bitter smirk resting on her lips. "How long will it be before you toss him away?"

Anger boils in Lelouch's blood at the way Isei's mother talks to him. He moves to say something before Isei raises a hand, stopping his words before they leave his throat.

"I won't toss him away, mother," Isei replies, voice low. "He's different."

"I thought all people were the same to sluts like you," Isei's father snarls, smirking. "But maybe you'll prove us wrong."

The young boy sits there, not saying a word, instead playing on a game machine of sorts. Lelouch's fist shakes at his side; how dare these people claiming to be Isei's parents speak to him in such a way? But again, before he can say anything, Isei takes his arm and says, "Thank you," before leading him to a room.

"Those bastards!" Lelouch hisses once the door is shut. "How dare they treat you in such a way!"

"Lelouch, really… it's fine. I'm used to it," Isei whispers, a pained smile curling his lips. "They've been this way ever since I started working there."

"Why don't you leave?" the older man asks, reaching forward and running his thumb across Isei's cheek. "You shouldn't have to deal with such aggression from those who claim to be your parents."

"Aki," Isei replies, chuckling quietly. "My little brother. He's… he has cancer."

"What?" Lelouch feels as if he's punched in the stomach. "But he doesn't look to be more than seventeen…"

"I took that job to raise money, to get him the lifesaving treatments he needs. He's responding, but they… they cost a lot. I've been there for two years and I can't stop anytime soon."

"Isei." Chewing the inside of his cheek, Lelouch reaches forward and embraces Isei. He grips him in an iron grasp as Isei sags against him and breathes shaken breaths. "You're saving your little brother's life; your parents should respect what you're doing for him. Instead they toss you aside like you're trash… how do you deal with it?"

"I… I don't." Wrapping his arms around Lelouch, Isei buries his face within the taller man's shirt and begins to shake. "I cry myself to sleep every damn night because they treat me like a whore who deserves nothing."

Taking a deep breath, Lelouch makes a decision. "You can stay with my sister and I. Your little brother too."

"W… What?" Isei looks at Lelouch in alarm, dark blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I can't ask you to do that for us."

"You're not asking. I offered and you're going to take it." Lelouch presses his lips against Isei's temple to reassure him. "I can't stand to see you being treated like you're nothing."

"But…"

"But nothing. Get your things and Aki's too. I won't stand to have you abused any longer."

Isei smiles faintly and nods. When he makes to leave, Lelouch grabs his arm, stopping him. "I'm going to tell your parents you two are leaving. I don't know if it'll get messy, but if it does, avoid the situation and get your little brother out of here, along with yourself."

"Lelouch…"

"Go on."

Isei runs up the stairs; Lelouch makes his way to the dining room where Isei's parents still sit. He clears his throat, and they look at him, hatred brimming in their eyes.

"What does the slut's plaything want?" Isei's father spits.

"I'm taking Isei to live with my sister and I. Aki as well," Lelouch answers, glaring at the pair. "You treat your own flesh and blood like he's trash and he's saving your son's life! How dare you. I won't let him deal with your torment and abuse any longer!"

"I'll be damned if you take Aki away from us!" Isei's mother screams, standing up. "You take the whore wherever you want, but Aki stays here!"

"You treat Isei like he's nothing. I'll be damned if I let his little brother grow up in such a toxic household," Lelouch retorts. "Try what you like, but you won't get either of them back. I'll make sure of it."

Lelouch starts to walk off. However, before he can get far, a hard punch is thrown at his shoulder and he staggers forward. Turning around, he raises his fists at Isei's father. "You want to fight, do you?"

"Stop!" Isei hollers and everyone looks at him. "It's okay, Lelouch… you don't have to fight on our behalf."

"You're not taking Aki!" Isei's father hollers, moving to punch Lelouch again. Lelouch, in response, raises his hand and blocks it. A sinister smirk forms on his lips as, in a surprising show of strength, knocks the older man back a foot or two. "Damn you…!"

"Goodbye, you despicable excuses for parents," Lelouch hisses as he walks out with Isei and Aki in tow.

"Never again will Isei suffer because of you."

* * *

Aki talks throughout the whole trek and Lelouch can't help but smile at Isei's laughter. _Such a beautiful sound,_ he thinks to himself. When they reach his home, Lelouch unlocks the door and yells, "Nunnally, I'm home!"

"Oh, Lelouch!" Nunnally exclaims as she walks down the stairs. Her light purple eyes look at Isei and Aki in confusion. "Who are these people?"

"Isei and Aki Koizumi," Lelouch introduces. Aki waves and Isei bows. "They're staying in our two spare bedrooms."

"Ah… okay. Did something happen to them?" Nunnally questions, cocking her head curiously. "I don't mind of course, but you normally don't bring home strangers…"

"I'll explain later, sister," Lelouch promises before turning to Isei and Aki. "Let me show you your rooms."

Nunnally smiles at the trio as they walk up the stairs, telling them she'll start supper for the four of them. Her heels click against the floor as she walks to the kitchen, the sound echoing off the walls.

"This room is yours, Aki," Lelouch says, opening a door. Aki's eyes widen as he looks around, then runs in, eyes bright with happiness. "I'll show you your room now, Isei."

"O… okay." Isei nods as Lelouch walks them a couple feet away from Aki's new room. They stop and Lelouch opens a door, smiling a little at the surprised gasp tumbling from the white haired man's lips. "Oh my… this room is huge!"

"It's all yours. Do what you wish with it."

"We… we don't deserve such kindness…" Isei turns and wraps his arms around Lelouch, nuzzling his cheek against Lelouch's black shirt. "Thank you… thank you so much…"

"It's fine. Honestly," Lelouch reassures, giving Isei a brief squeeze before pulling back. "Supper won't be done for another half an hour I'd say, so look around as much as you'd like."

Isei smiles and it warms Lelouch's heart; it's the first happy smile he's seen from the younger man. Tousling his white tresses, Lelouch gives him a smile all his own before retreating down the hall.

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_


	3. Part III: Let Me

**A/N:** I honestly had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Tender sex is quite the joy to write.

Feedback is appreciated~

* * *

 **Snow  
** _Part III: Let Me_

* * *

Dinner is a peaceful event. Isei doesn't say much, instead poking at his food and taking small bites here and there. Aki fills the empty silence, talking about his latest game he's beaten and current ones he's playing. Nunnally smiles and laughs at Aki's childish demeanor, while Lelouch looks at Isei from time to time, concern shimmering in his eyes.

When the last bits of food are eaten, Aki and Nunnally get up and toss their plates in the sink, while Isei sits there, eyes dull. Lelouch moves towards him and rests a hand on the smaller man's shoulder, kneading the muscle in an attempt to get Isei to respond to _something_. It seems to work, as Isei tips his head up to look at Lelouch, a tiny smile resting on his countenance.

"You okay?" Lelouch whispers, making sure his sister or Aki don't hear him. Isei lets out a huff of breath before tears glimmer in the corner of his eyes. He wipes them away with his sleeve, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "It's okay… you're safe here."

"I know," Isei murmurs, voice thick with sadness. "It's just… I have to go to work in an hour."

Lelouch sighs and, uncaring of who sees, wraps his arms around Isei's shoulders and gives him a brief, reassuring squeeze. Isei chuckles wetly, burying his head within his hands and not saying a word. They stay this way for a few seconds until Lelouch moves to kneel in front of the distraught man.

"Isei…" he probes, gently moving his hands away. Isei stares at him, pain written all over his features, and Lelouch takes a sharp intake of breath. "What if I told you that you wouldn't have to work for a while?"

"W… What are you talking about?"

Lelouch gives the latter a small smile. "Follow me."

Snaking an arm around Isei's shoulders, Lelouch leads him to his room. Through the corner of his eye, he notices Nunnally give him a worried glance, and turns his head, giving her a reassuring smile before focusing his attention on Isei again.

Once they reach Lelouch's room, the older man pushes open the door and walks in, then shuts it behind him, turning on Isei. "I haven't told a lot of people this… but when my parents died, they left Nunnally and me an inheritance. I haven't used much of mine, so… I want to put $100,000 towards Aki's cancer treatments."

There's silence for a few seconds. Isei looks at Lelouch, eyes wide, before they shine with tears all over again. He falls to his knees and sobs, except this time, instead of sadness, it's full of relief and happiness. Lelouch chuckles fondly and kneels in front of Isei, wrapping him in his arms and holding on.

"You… you have no idea how much that'll cover…"

"Enough so you won't have to work for a good two years, at least. You can give it up and be happy. Truly happy," Lelouch replies, tightening his hold on Isei. "You know what?"

"Hm?" Isei questions, looking up and tipping his head in confusion.

"I never felt this way about anyone…"

Isei blinks, opening his mouth to say something, but it's silenced when Lelouch presses their lips together. He swallows the gasp Isei emits as he runs his tongue across Isei's bottom lip, smiling into the liplock whenever the latter parts his lips to grant Lelouch entrance.

Their tongues rub together as Lelouch wraps his arms around Isei, simply holding on as they kiss. The pair part for air for mere seconds before kissing once again, and Lelouch makes sure to fill it full of emotion, to show Isei just how much he cares about him. Tears fall on his cheeks, and Lelouch pulls away to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb.

"Shh… it's okay, Isei. It's okay," he whispers. He kisses every part of Isei's face, from his forehead, to his closed eyes, nose, cheeks, and finally his lips once again. "I'm not going to leave you."

Isei opens his eyes, cheeks flushed bright red as he nods and leans forward until their foreheads press together. "I don't know… why you're doing so much for me and Aki…"

"Because you deserve it," Lelouch answers, running his fingers across Isei's cheeks. "You deserve it and so much more."

Isei laughs quietly, the sound choked with emotion, as he tightens his hold on the other. "But…"

"But nothing, Isei." Picking the smaller man up in a surprising show of strength, Lelouch walks them to his bed. "Let me show you just how much I care about you."

Isei blushes harder, but nods as Lelouch gently sets him on his bed. Their lips connect once again as Lelouch works on removing Isei's clothes, yet unlike their first encounter, this time the gesture is filled with tenderness. They part so Lelouch can remove Isei's shirt, and once it's tossed to a random corner of the room, he lowers his head so his tongue can worship Isei's chest.

The smaller man digs his fingers in Lelouch's raven tresses, simply holding on as the latter nips and sucks at every inch of skin he can reach. When he reaches the top of Isei's jeans, Lelouch's nimble fingers work on popping the button before opening them, then drags the white haired man's pants and underwear down in one smooth motion.

He looks at Isei through his bangs, seeing his lips parted and tongue darting out to lick at his lips as his body trembles for what's to come. Smiling a little, Lelouch inhales the unique musk that's simply _Isei_ before taking a tentative lick at the head of Isei's erection. The taste of precum is bitter on his tongue, but it doesn't deter Lelouch as he begins to take inch by inch into his warm cavern.

Above him, Isei pants and moans, his fingers gripping hard on Lelouch's hair as he worships his cock with his mouth. His chest heaves as Lelouch's fingers massage his balls and tongue runs along his penis, and sensing he's close, Lelouch pulls away, chuckling quietly at just how flushed Isei is.

He leans forward and presses their lips together, letting Isei taste himself as their tongues brush together. Isei moans into the liplock and Lelouch swallows every bit of it, then pulls away, making a show of licking his lips before reaching into his nightstand to pull out a small bottle of lube.

Isei looks at him, eyes dark with lust and arousal, as Lelouch squirts a bit on his fingers, then pushes the first one against Isei's entrance. Breathing heavily, Isei nods, then tips his head back and groans as the first one pushes past the tight rings of muscle.

"L-Lelouch…" Isei moans out, pinching his eyes shut as his dick leaks even more precum. Lelouch smiles a little as he pushes a second, then a third, finger within Isei's hole, crooking them until he hits that little bundle of nerves that makes Isei jolt and howl. "Unnnh…!"

Removing his fingers, Lelouch slicks up his cock, then presses the tip against Isei's entrance before pushing in. He leans forward and swallows every noise the smaller man makes, then takes his leaking dick into his hand, caressing it.

It doesn't take long for either man to orgasm; Isei disconnects their lips and lets out a low scream as he coats Lelouch's hand and their stomachs with his cum. Seeing Isei come apart is all Lelouch needs; he tips his head back and moans as he paints Isei's insides with his release.

It takes a bit for the pair to come down off their high, but once they do, Lelouch presses their foreheads together and smiles. "Did I succeed?" he teases, a warm chuckle tumbling from his lips.

"That was… so much different," Isei murmurs. "You really did."

"I'm glad," Lelouch whispers, pressing a kiss against Isei's temple. "We should go help our siblings with the dishes, shouldn't we?"

"Oh damn!" Isei exclaims. "We left them to deal with it all by themselves!"

"I'm not sure about your brother, but I know Nunnally wouldn't have minded," Lelouch reassures, tousling Isei's white tresses. "But we better get cleaned up before we go down there."

.o.

Aki dries the dishes as Nunnally passes them to him, and he looks at her, grinning a bit. "I think my bro really digs yours."

Nunnally giggles quietly. "If those noises were anything to go by, I'm guessing you're right."

* * *

 _ **TBC.**_


End file.
